Bringing The World To Its Knees
by interesting boredom
Summary: Percy Jackson had a long life for somebody who is only 15, when he was born he was injected with acinonyx pardinesis DNA basically a extinct cheetah, his mother was killed by the school. Then his pack had been murdered when the school had attempted to recapture them. Only he and his best friend had survived unfortunately they had been separated now they must escape or die trying
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's point of view**

I'm in a giant dungeon like room surrounded by erasers. This was another part of their tests. They want me to fight and incapacitate all the erasers without killing them. The not killing thing was only there because last month they tested me and I killed 10 erasers I would have killed more if it wasn't for this stupid shock collar around my neck. They kill innocent kids, or torment us mutants with threats and punches, claws and sometimes they just beat the crap out of me just 'cause they feel like it, it's alsoo easier to fight when you don't have to hold back. So right now I'm still pretty psyched I get to give these wolf freaks some pay back they didn't mention anything about breaking bones. Oh I forgot to mention, Erasers are these mutants who are part wolf and part human, I also forgot to mention that I'm only 90% human, the other 10 % of me is acinonyx pardinesis DNA, basically a prehistoric cheetah that was the size of a lion just in cheetah form.

I was waiting for orders to start fighting the erasers, because trust me if you don't listen they punish you, big time. It's kill or be killed, right? Finally a white coat (scientist) nodded at me, and with that I began. I snarled and lunged at the closest eraser, which was in arms reach. I grabbed the scruff of his neck and smashed his head down to my knee a twice which knocked him out and caused his nose to gush blood, then I released my grip and he dropped the floor unconscious. Oh ya another piece of important information I forgot to say that the outcome of my ancient cheetah DNA was that it gave me increased strength, speed, and I heal at insanely fast speeds when in contact with water.

Back to reality I quickly noticed two more erasers edging forward so I did a round house kick which led to the bulky wolf man getting three teeth sent rocketing out of his mouth along with a dislocated or maybe broken jaw landing on the ground. I elbowed the other one in the head which most likely broke his jaw oops maybe a little to much on that one. Then I moved on to the next unlucky guy and latched my hands on his ears and pulled them off, and let me tell you it was pretty gruesome, I have learned from experience that eraser's ears are pretty sensitive. Then I finally let loose and and my body shifted into a cheetah .I let my instincts pull take over soon everything became a blur of round house kicks, punches, ear pulling, shredding, elbowing, breaking jaws, and my personal favorite which is where you grab any limb of the eraser and punch or kick it thus causing it to snap backwards and break it. I finally finished with the ground littered with around 20 unconscious erasers.

Right now you are probably wondering how I learned to fight. Well the answer is that since I'm the white coats first successful experiment with cheetah DNA, so they felt like it was necessary for me to access full capacity of fighting. This was pretty dumb of them because I could easily whop their butts easily, but then they would end up capturing me on some long drawn out chase and I would get 'tortured again'.

My body was sore and tired so I trotted over a couple of feet out of the pile of blood I was in and decided to lay there putting off shifting back not really wanting to put any additional soreness in the mix.

"Very good subject 07" the white coat congratulated me. I just glared at him. "Now you will be tested on your leadership skills." He added. _What?_ I was not expecting that, and what does he mean? "You will be given a group of mutants with wings and what not, and you will have to lead them. Before we do this we would like to have another _experiment_ with your DNA" _What?_ Ok now I'm scared. The last time they added animal DNA to me I transformed into a fucking cheetah, I quickly shifted back almost not even noticing the pain of my bones shifting back into place,what will I get this time?

"And what did you have in mind?" I asked with a cold tone, trying to hide my curiosity.

I briefly considered running, but last time I did they caught me starving to death, a side effect of the cheetah DNA is raised a temperature a side effect of a accelerated metabolism. Humans can survive weeks without food and a couple of days without water, me on the other hand need water at least once a day and food every two or I would be resting on my deathbed.

"You will just have to wait and see" he paused to look at my reaction, which was a very angry look "and don't worry, we already tested it and it was successful." He concluded, I hate surprises.

"What if I decline?" I asked

"You can imagine what we can do." he stated with an evil grin.

I pondered for a moment when another question popped in my head "How much DNA?"

"Only about 20% of your remaining human DNA, which means you will have some new _features _that relate to the DNA that we will give to you, but you will still have retain your tail, I know how much it means to you" he said. If there is one thing I love in this world its my tail they had tried to do something to my tail once and I killed everybody in a 50ft radius. The experiment seemed harmless though, no one would die, but I would be more of a mutant than ever. But at least it would be me and not any other poor experiment so I agreed and I was immediately escorted to a lab room that was filled with a chair you might see in a dentist office (the scientist made me go once) and tables filled with syringes and doctor tools. I was having second thoughts, but then I remembered all the innocent I didn't really have a choice and they beckoned me forward and I was greeted by 10 scientists who pushed me into the chair.

The florescent light blinded my view so I could only slightly see the white coats preparing all the needles. They put some liquid onto a rag and held it up to my face covering my nose and mouth. Whenever I took a breath all I smelt was that awful smell of cleaning supplies, and with that stench was ingested I passed out into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke to cheers of middle aged scientist. "First success in a long time" I heard someone say.

"Good job everyone" another yelled. I got the courage to open my eyes and was greeted by another round of cheers.

"What's going on?" I asked a little frightened but didn't show it in my voice.

"Take a look" a white coat chimed while handing me a hand mirror. I took one look and it answered my question. Within my mound of black hair stood two piercing black ears, both identical and they nearly blended in with my hair that now oddly had a orange streak in it. So they injected me with more cat DNA I wonder which type it was this time. I attempted to twitch them and they both moved in response. I focused to the left of me and my ears tilted to the left and I could hear all of the scientists at the very back of the room toward the left perfectly. Then I slowly sat up so I was standing but held onto the arm rest of the chair. I turned my head to see my tail but now it was primarily black with but decorated with orange stripes. I made it to whirl around my hand and it obeyed as it stealthily slithered around my wrist then undid itself. _Cool._ Then the scientists looked at me expectantly.

"Go on, try to morph" one of them beckoned. I was used to this so I closed my eyes and concentrated on my other form, a pain erupted in my gut and I could sense myself changing. When the pain reseeded I was on all fours as usual I opened my eyes, even though I didn't know they were closed, and saw amazed looks on the white coats and after a second they burst into cheers again. _Really? Why must_ _old people cheer all the time?_ One of them pulled a human sized mirror out from behind them so I could see myself. What I saw shocked me.

My face grew a short snout with light reddish brown hair and white whiskers. My sea green eyes were the same color but my skin was coated with orange hair and piercing black stripes that were more diagonal towards my head then shifted to horizontal I had also appeared to have gotten a lot more muscles my legs seemed to have gotten even longer and my hind legs looked like pure muscle and bone, but for the most part I kept my lithe form. I turned sideways so I could see my underbelly and seen it was white and speckled with light tan spots. Then my eyes shot back up to my face only to be met with 2 serrated canines that protruded 2 inches out of my mouth. Sweet. I opened my mouth all the way to get a better look at my teeth and they didn't disappoint. I was going to roar but that would scare them which would be bad they need to feel safe at least sort of so when I break out it will be easier. Though I don't know how anybody could feel safe staring at this beast that was now me. There still was some cheetah left though there were some spots here and there but they were gray and my hair was thicker than ever.

"Come with me, we need to test you." The white coat from my tests earlier said. I shut my eyes tightly and thought about going to my normal self and when I opened my eyes I looked down at my hands and saw that they were normal again, I licked my lips when I cut my tongue on my tooth I opened my mouth to see my canines were still there just better suited to fit in my mouth and they weren't as serrated .Then I obediently followed the white coat because erasers packed in and watched me hungrily. I bared my teeth at them threateningly daring them to try some I had never felt this good in my life and was ready to beat some eraser ass. We walked through metal doors and ended up outside in a training area. There was a track, weights, and a fighting ring. I followed the white coat to the track.

"My name is Jeb by the way." The man said while sticking his arm out to me welcomingly. I gratefully took it even though I didn't trust him.

"You know me but call my Percy, I don't like subject 3. It reminds me that I'm a mutant." I replied with an unexpected growl from my throat.

"Ok Percy," Jeb said while gesturing me to come forward "you will run around the track once in human form" he told me, not even asking. _How rude_. I got into a running stance as Jeb readied the stopwatch. "Go!" he said. And with that I sprinted faster then ever before which was surprising since in human form I could almost rival a cheetah I noticed I had more power in each stride, but I still didn't go all out not wanting them see me go as fast as I could. After following the graveled track I made it to the line where I started with a wide mouthed Jeb staring at me.

"Good job subj-I mean Percy! That was impeccable speed, much faster than when you didn't have the Tiger or Hometherium DNA." He paused to take a breath "almost 50 percent faster" he said while giving me a pat on the back.

"Thank you... wait what the fuck is a Homotherium". I said not recognizing the species name. "it was a prehistoric cat scimitar toothed it was a pack animal and adapted to running long distances at a fast pace." after he said pack I zoned out I had had a pack and we had escaped just a month and a half ago. All of them died except me and one who was severely injured when they recaptured us. I had only seen him once since then from what I heard he was still recovering. I shook my head clearing my head of those depressing thoughts.

I recovered just in time to hear Jeb say. "Now do the same thing but in your new form" he said while resetting the stop watch. I thought to myself again to transform to cat-form and with one look at my paws I knew it worked. I got into a pouncing stance ready to start running. "Go!" Jeb yelled again, this time with confidence. I put my arms and legs into motion, and to my surprise I was off going fast like really fast my record speed was 110 as a cheetah but I knew I was going faster than that. When I ran I kind of skipped once in a while because I was still getting used to all the speed and power, just think whats going to happen when I go all out it made me shiver in anticipation. I made it back to Jeb in no time. This time his jaw was to the floor. He was practically screaming when he looked back at his stop watch. "Percy! That was amazing!You almost doubled your speed !" it took a while for him to calm down. I was proud of myself for pleasing him without blowing my cover. Once he was over the shock he said "now let's go to the weights" after those words I transformed back to human and now there was a little more pain when transforming into my new hybrid form when transforming. The erasers had come to observe me which was bothering me my animal instincts screamed ripped them to shreds for tearing me from my pack. I ignored and suppressed my feelings fiddling with my tail .We walked about 10 yards before we made it to a bench that was surrounded with shelves of weights. I sat down while the erasers passed some weights to me. I lifted them with ease. They handed me more and I had the same reaction. This went on for about 10 more times until I decided that was all they were going to see. I dropped the weights and went to get a drink of water. Once again Jeb looked overjoyed and pleased with me, but he was getting higher expectations for me. "Amazing as always Percy" he said. Okay? This is weird; no one ever says that to me. Ever.

"Thank you. I'm glad I could amaze you." I said with sarcasm.

Jeb then said "you do realize that you lifted double the amount of weights compared to when you just had cheetah DNA. Good job." He said while ruffling my hair. This is weird. He's acting like I'm his child. Does he not remember that he's is one of the monsters who killed my mom after I was born and is experimenting on kids. He tossed me another bottle of water and I chugged it down within seconds, then he passed another with a chuckle and I again downed it. "Okay so now you have to fight off the erasers in the fighting ring. They will keep coming until you can't fight anymore. You are able to morph if you want."

"How do you know if I can't fight anymore?" I asked

"I just will, now get. The ring is right over there." He said while pointing towards a platform surrounded by a cage, which wasn't encouraging. I jogged to the arena and only then did I realize the large line of erasers by the entrance, throwing taunts and insults to me as I passed them and entered the ring. Jeb was standing by the entrance with an encouraging grin. I thought to myself about my paws and snout with fangs, and my body obeyed as my hands changed into paws with claws, and I could feel a tingle near my mouth and nose so I know it worked, I also felt my pointed fangs fully extend out of my mouth. Other white coats joined Jeb with doubtful looks and _enjoy the show_ I thought as I bared my teeth and growled while getting into a fighting stance. I had a weird feeling about killing the erasers. _Am I enjoying this? _Must be a tiger thing. As the entrance opened my first unlucky victims strutted in. I pounced onto them and with one fluid movement I slashed ones eye out and bit anothers arm crushing bone with my powerful molars. I then twisted to the side and shoved the last one who had just dove at me with my powerful hind legs sending him flying into the cage I grinned as he threw up. The next one I pawed in the spot where the sun doesn't shine, and he collapsed to the ground while I kicked him in the temple. Then I sprinted at one and pounced at him shifting mid air into a human. I tackled him into a group of three erasers that had just entered. Then everything slowed down I seen a eraser lunging at me out of the corner of my eye and I almost instinctively knew one was just behind me. I caught the eraser then swiveled and used the eraser as a shield then I shoved them both into the cage. Another one charged right at me, I decided to have fun with this one he raced toward me I grinned just what I need he went for a flying tackle and I bended backwards as he flew over me, I planted my hands on the ground and pushed off my feet flying straight into his gut sending him flying through the air so high that he flew over the cage and landed right next to a scientist. I was still standing on my hands so I let the next eraser tackle me and rolled with him I rolled a extra time so I would be on the top I punched in the jaw and a canine flew out. I quickly stood up and dealt with the rest of the erasers that didn't look all to exited to get in the ring with me now. I was already stronger than them as a cheetah but now it was pitiful_._

Soon there were only three erasers left; they also looked like the biggest one even appeared to be 9ft tall. I charged the first and gave him a solid uppercut and watched as spit flew out of his mouth and got a bit of air time before landing on his head. Then I glared at the reaming freaks. I know I'm a hypocritical because I guess I'm a freak too. I kicked ones legs and he dropped to the ground as I kneed him in the jaw so hard his eyes seemed to reverberate in his head. I turned to the last mutant who looked unperturbed by the possible murder of his friends. I backed up and morphed I was extremely surprised when I heard bones shifting then he transformed into a horse sized wolf his transformation took much longer though. I had an idea though I dashed at him as he dashed at me I growled at him and leaped at him and I watched carefully as he did as well his was lower than mine I shifted back as I soared over him and grabbed his hind legs as I flew past he let out a whine of surprise then I yanked on his legs still in mid and watched as flew over me head firs into the gate. I rolled as I came in contact with the ground. I ended the role on my back panting from the exertion I felt hot like I usually do after a long sprint. _Oh well ____All done__. _

I turned around toward the entrance and saw all the white coats, including Jeb, staring in awe at me. Then I looked at the ground and found mountains of erasers bodies most lying in pain I seen a couple laying motionless I cocked my ears in there direction to listen for a heartbeat but found none. Some were closer to death than others.

I heard one of the white coats yell "Oh my gosh! That was amazing. Most successful development yet. But some of erasers wont be walking for a while." He said the last part sadly. Then I looked at Jeb and he looked proudly at me like I was his own son. I sat up and grinned back but I still don't trust him, I won't trust anyone who is or was a white coat.

"Per-" he looked at the other white coats and mouthed 'sorry' then said "impressive work subject 3," he paused then said "now we will show you to the flock." He started walking away so I followed. As I walked I wiped the blood that was around my mouth I could feel the remaining white coats staring at me, all the way until I reached the building. We walked through the long hallway silently; you could almost hear a pin drop if it wasn't for the loud echoing of Jeb's shoes. He jolted to a stop and then took out a pair of keys and jiggled them in the door until I could hear a little crick and then the door unlocked. As we entered the cold dark room I could hear rustling movements. Jeb turned a switch and a single light burst to life. Now I could clearly see the room. It was small and the walls were painted gray, there were no widows and no vents. Just a chilly, dark, small room. Then I could see that the room was scattered with cages on the ground.

"Sorry about the small room, I know you liked your old room with your pack." Jeb said. I glared at him as if to say _no shit_? "Jeb what did you guys do to me I was fast before but this is crazy and my stamina is a lot better now." "We decided to enlarge your lungs and heart and made everything flow a lot smoother throughout your body and added a little more cheetah so you would keep you speed. Oh yeah and we also hollowed out your bones." "what the fuck how did I survive we dunked you in water when ever you started dying." Okay it's official I am a huge experiment.

I looked in the cages and saw 6 kids with wings, the oldest appearing to be a little younger than me, and the youngest looked to be around 7. Then I saw another mutant that looked like a cat and human mixture, and she looked to be my age too. Then I looked at the last occupied cage and there was a pile of human guts and fungus, an eyeball was floating in the middle. It smelled terrible.

"Jeb, what happened to him?" I said sadly while gesturing toward the blob.

"Oh that was our latest experiment; we were trying to mix him with plant DNA. Didn't work." He replied solemnly.

I bent down next to it and nearly threw-up. "Poor little guy."I mumbled.

"Hey you." Jeb said to the guard eraser "Get this thing out" he demanded while gesturing to the cage, the eraser obeyed but looked scared as he saw me watching. He reached the cage and started rolling it out.

Jeb lead me to the remaining empty cage. To my luck it was at least a decent size, so I could sit up properly cross legged. Jeb walked out of the room as if he didn't know me and it made me a little upset. I thought we had a connection? _Tsk__ What was I thinking, all white coats are the same._

All eyes were on me in the dimly lit room. "Don't worry" I said in a gentle voice because the silence was killing me "I don't bite." I scoffed a little, knowing that I was full and well capable of doing so. No need for them to know about that just yet.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were an eraser at first, but then I thought, why would an eraser feel sorry for a mutant experiment gone wrong? Because they normally just laugh at that sort of thing. So who are you? What are you? DNA wise I mean." Said one of the bird kids, a girl who looked to be 10 or 11.

"Well I'll tell you all I know" I said and she just nodded, the others just watched with curious eyes. "Well my name is Perseus Jackson, but you guys can call me Percy. I've been in this hell hole for almost 16 years, ever since I was born. The white coats kidnapped my mom when she was pregnant with me and injected me with acinonyx pardinesis DNA when I was in her whom. When she gave birth to me they killed her and put me in a cage for the rest of my life, every once in a while they would train me to fight, or run because I'm supposedly their biggest success. Because of that they decided to inject with Tiger, and Homotherium DNA and they just tested me out." I summed up, skipping the details about the tortures I got because there were children present.

They looked at me and then the little 6 year old bird girl spoke. "What are those?" she asked in a soft voice while pointing at my stomached. I totally forgot that I had no shirt on. I looked down and saw a variety of scars and bruises running across my chest. There were old ones and resent ones, but the worst one was given to me a couple of months ago when my pack was killed I was brought back to the white coats and they thought it would be funny to tie me down and cut me with a burning hot knife as a punishment. It was the longest too, going from my shoulder and crossing down through my pec. I thought about what to say and then just said.  
"Umm…" I paused "I got caught" was all I said. "Well your turn, names and what not please" I said.

"Well I'm Nudge" said the talkative one who was the first to talk to me earlier. "My real name is Monique, but I don't like it because it sounds weird to me. I'm eleven, and I have wings, and that's basically all I know" she said sadly. She had mocha skin and big curly brown hair.

"I'm Angel and I'm seven. I'm part bird too" said the young one that noticed my scars. "I can read minds too!" she said sweetly. Wait did I just hear that right. _Mind reader?_ "Yes you did" she replied. Well she can read mind, interesting. She had blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She's really adorable. "Thank you" she said. _Oops._

Next a guy who looked like Angel but a little older spoke. "I'm Gazzy, but they call me Gasman" he said while pointing to the others in the room. I do not want to experience why they named him that. "I'm Angel's sister and I'm nine years old, I have wings. I like bombs and fire because it kills erasers" I chuckled at that and looked at the next bird kid.

He was tall, thin, pale, and topped with strawberry blond hair. His eyes were pale and clouded. He apparently sensed me staring at him because he started to speak. "My name is Iggy, I can't see because of an experiment gone wrong, I'm 14 years old but the youngest out of us three." He said while he gestured to the two cages next to him, which caused me to stare at the guy next to him.

He had black hair, black eyes, and olive skin. "Fang" was all he said in a cold raspy voice, then he continued "14 years old" and then he looked at the ground. _What a talker_ I thought sarcastically. Any ways, next was the oldest of those last 3 I assumed.

"My name is Maximum Ride, but don't call me that, call me Max. Sorry about grumpy over there" she said while looking ant Fang "he's always like that. I'm 14 years old, and the oldest of us bird kids." She had brown hair with blond streaks. She was lean and strong looking for an average girl.

"Cool thanks." I said then I looked at the next kid "what about you?" I asked

She and long raven hair that curled down her back. Her eyes were ice blue and her cheeks were glossy from crying. She had pale ears and a gray bushy tail that she was twirling in her hand. She looked up and took a deep breath. "My name it Katherine but please call me Kat. I just turned 15. I got to the school when I was seven and the turned me into a wolf freak, I came to this room a couple of weeks ago. I'm 10% Dire wolf and 100%freak" she said while tears streamed her face.

"Hey, hey" I said in a sad but calming voice "don't cry, you're not alone, if anything I'm a bigger freak than you. I'm only what 70 percent human now. And besides we are all in this together. And I promise if it's the last thing I do, we will get out of this alive." I said encouraging. Kat looked up and smiled gratefully.

And I wasn't lying. For the rest of the night I was plotting how to get out of here. And I got a plan I just had to find a friend.

Just before I decided to go to sleep my ears twitched to the right I focused my hearing on what was going on and it wasn't pretty.

The scientist had been talking about a new project that involved mind controlling us mutants. It sucks for them though now that I know and am planning on breaking out... all of us.


	2. Chapter 2

The past couple of days were a blur of getting to know each other, I still hadn't shown them my hybrid Cheetah Tiger, and Homotherium form which I had yet to name because I refuse to identify it by that anymore ,way to long everybody else agreed. We were planning on how to escape; which we had to wait on till the next chance I had to fight a eraser, I still hadn't told them that I was bringing a plus one for our escape.

Spread out during each day the white coats would individually take us out one by one to 'fly or Kat and I's case run and see the outdoors' but I was guessing that they really meant we want to see how much a success our subjects are to see what other experiments we can do on them'. Each time they took me or Kat outside of our cages they treated us with more care and respect than the bird kids. I think they were just scared of our canines, well that and the fact that if a eraser was being extra rough on Kat I would loose my temper and next thing the scientist knew that eraser was unconscious on the floor with a broken limb of my choosing. Whenever I went outside a different white coat would test my skills in various different categories. But whenever I fought it became increasingly harder not to go all out and show them the monster they created but I held back for the sake of the group and my friend.

Today was the first time since the day I added part tiger, homotherium to my resume that I saw Jeb. The door opened and all of the kids with wings cowered back, even Max which was surprising 'cause she always acts tries tough in front of the others. Kat and I eagerly and curiously stumbled forward in our crates to see who was there, but I could have sworn I saw fright in Kat's eyes. The blinding light from the other side of the door made me blink furiously to adjust to the florescent beams of light. When I fully regained sight I realized that it was Jeb at the door. He cautiously walked forward to my cage. He bent down to my crates level. He had a strained and pained look in his eyes.

"This is as tough for me as much as it is for you." He said while motioning for the erasers behind him to go to the others. All the bird kids were held with their arms and wings tucked behind their backs by erasers, like police do to criminals. It took three erasers to retch Kat out of her cage; I think my pep talks were finally paying off. Lastly Jeb opened the latch to my crate. I was about to lunge at him, or the other erasers when Jeb motioned for me to stop.

"Make one move and at least three of your friends here die." He said while gesturing toward my new found family. I looked guiltily over at my friends than glared at Jeb.

"If you hurt one of them, I swear I will rip your spine out and shove it through your eyes and brake each and every one of your bones in the most painful way there is." I threatened.

One of the erasers spoke up while chuckling "Well you might not like our little game."

I tried to pounce on him but Jeb put a hand on me. "Save your energy, and just remember that this wasn't my idea." He said while glancing at his shoes in sorrow.

Confusion is taking the best of me, and just for future reference, I can't stand being confused or restrained, because the next thing you know I'm all mad and blood thirsty, who knows maybe this feline- human mixture causes bipolarism.

"Since you decide that now you have a conscience, tell me is he alive. " I said coldly, even though on the inside I knew that if it wasn't what I wanted to hear I would kill everyone here until they stopped me."Ye-yes." I felt like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't let up on this once in a lifetime chance of information this will be useful later. I growled I felt my eyes dilate and my canines extend past my mouth. "Where is he" I said menacingly as I stalked toward him I could almost taste the fear rolling off him, I was loosing myself to my animal side though my voice was changing into more of a growl and a few of my bones had begun the shift. I seen the erasers tensing up ready to move at a moments notice. "He-he is in the last room in the experimental building." I slowly relaxed and felt my canines retract. "Thanks Jeb"

Jeb looked pretty scared; we both knew there was no doubt that I could kill him within a second.

He said then looked away. I tried to take this time to actually be with my friends, so I moved up toward them and I saw that the eraser holding Gazzy was twisting his wing pretty bad it was still probably hurting the poor little tyke. I strutted forward and barred my canines which made the eraser back down a little so I fixed the poor kid's wing. Next I went over to Kat who was still struggling against the guards. All three guards were holding her back and arms close together. One of the erasers; who looked like a 18 year old, was snaking his hand down her back toward her butt. _Those pervs_. I jolted forward and grabbed his hand and with one slick movement I grabbed his hand and pushed as hard as I could upward sending his wrist through his arm.

I don't know why but I always feel more protective of Kat than the others; maybe because she the only one of her kind or maybe because she was so vulnerable, but something about her kept bugging me to keep her safe. The eraser tried to show no pain but failed epically because he let out a whimper then ran into the next room and screamed his head off, another came and replaced the eraser while I wiped the blood that came out of his arm on my shorts.

With that I lead the way through the hallways closely following Jeb and was followed by erasers and my friends. We made it to the outside doors and as we exited everyone took a relaxing breathe. It was a cloudy day with no blue exposed behind the thick blanket of gray; but I looked and could almost feel there would be no rain yet at least for another 4 hrs. I twirled my tail out and started stretching, and the erasers let go of the others who followed my example and started getting loose. Angel quickly ran up to Max and me and hugged us both. Oh ya, a piece of important information is that I have been kinda fathering/brothering the youngsters like Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Gazzy joined the hug, and soon enough they let go. I patted Gazzy and Angel's backs as I walked past and saw Nudge eyes closed and enjoying the outdoors. I ruffled her hair and made it back to where Kat and the scientists were.

"Tell me what's going on." I demanded Jeb.

He took a wary glance at the winged kids then back to me. "The other scientist thinks that we should see how well all of you fight together. Even the little ones." This shocked me. The little kids always go outside but never fight, they just practice flying and what not. There is also Iggy who I worry about because he's blind, and no matter how good he is at seeing without seeing its got to hold you back in fighting. Max and Fang were okay I'm guessing, they never got taught how to fight but they are old enough to play off of instinct. Kat was an excellent fighter, she hasn't had many lessons but she is really strong and her canines could kill anyone. I looked over the younger kids and took a hard gulp.

"What are we against?" I asked hopefully.

"Around 70, or so" he replied. That gave me hope but with little kids around to avoid and to restrict myself to not kill one of them when I'm in a zone of destroying anything that moves will prove to be really hard. I protectively put my body in-between the erasers and my friends. More erasers piled out of the lab and went to join the army against us. "You are allowed a couple of minutes to prepare." Jeb said in a distasteful tone.

I took the time to gather us all into a circle and discuss what are plan is. "Okay so we should have Iggy and the kids stay here and the rest of us go and fight them off one by one." Max said trying to be the leader. All the youngsters and Iggy looked really unhappy and was about to object but I beat them to it.

"Well as much as I want to protect you guys, the scientists want us to work as a pack. I suggest that we have you three," I pointed to Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge "in the back incase if we get overrun or need backup, and Iggy, I think you should protect them because I trust you to take care of them. Me and Kat can go up front because we can handle the most erasers and-" I was cut off by Max and fang.

"We are the best fighters." Max said while gesturing towards her and fang. I just chuckled and started morphing into my animal side showing it to them for the first time side Kat followed my lead while morphing into her gray wolf side as well, when I was done I had my orange hair and piercing black stripes showing, my claws retracted fully clicking softly into the ground, and I could feel my fangs and snout come in too. I looked over at Kat and saw her thick gray fur that was decorated with darker gray streaks and. The only thing the same was her icy blue eyes.

I stalked closer to Max; she looked kind of scared but more or less impressed. "I opened my mouth and let a small growl come out". I clawed my shirt off because it was getting in the way. My scars were coated with fur, so they were less noticeable, well that and you would have to be under me to see them part of the reason I felt really comfortable in this form. I didn't really care right now because right now I'm ready to fight. And with that me and Kat stalked toward Jeb, who was looking at us impressed and also intimidated. Other scientists came outside to see the show and were with Jeb and starring at me and Kat all the same.

I looked at jeb trying to convey that I wanted to get this over with.

"Soon, here drink this, your gonna need energy to not kill your friends." I shifted back I took the gallon sized water bottle and started downing it, but I stopped drinking about half way and passed it to Kat. She drank fast and gave me the remaining water, which I dumped on my head. I know why not drink it, but it helped me a lot more this way and gave me energy.

Jeb was looking between the erasers and our small pack so I decided to head back to the rest of our friends. I shifted back into cat form and prepared to pounce. I retracted my claws fully and tensed protectively in front of the others with Kat slightly behind me. The bird kids behind me took out their wings on instinct, just in case things got too bad they could fly away. Jeb looked at us and then at the erasers and motioned for us to begin the fight.

I leaped out and tackled three erasers at once thrashing my claws at anything in sight, I don't really know. I killed them in a heartbeat then moved on to the next victim who was trying to sneak attack me. I got slightly on my hind legs and latched onto his neck with my fangs and brought him down with me, and I kept my grip until he went flimsy. I then dropped the carcass and shifted back I rapped my arms around another wolf-human. I quickly tightened my grip, and with my abnormal strength he gagged and vomited all over the ground and on my bare feet. _Okay you need to die for that_ I thought while grabbing his jaw and twisting his head all the way around. That killed him. I grabbed the closest wolf guy and punched his ears, and as he screamed and tumbled to the ground I did the same thing to a couple other erasers and then finished the job off with a few swift kicks in their chests. I came to a breaking point where I rested for a few seconds I was getting hot really fast. In those seconds I looked around at my friends.

First I saw Max and Fang, back to back roundhouse kicking and punching all the mutants that came near, _what a match made in heaven they are_. One sneaked up on Max, but Fang was quick, so he was able to deal with the eraser... permanently. I then glanced at the youngsters and Iggy and was surprised by how well they were doing. Iggy was waiting and listening to any erasers who came close and once some did he beat the crap out of them. I don't know how he did it, but he punched and elbowed them in various places. Once and a while he would accidently let one pass but Nudge and Gazzy were one step ahead of them and would grab onto their necks and push them to the ground and kick until the eraser stopped getting up; Angel would kick a few times as well and looked like she was enjoying it, _what a scary little girl_.

Then I took a long grimace at Kat. For some reason she always had a new way on how to impress me. She was beating the shit out of erasers like she did it for a living, which she kind of did but still. She clawed, punched, elbowed, kicked, bit, twisted, pretty much everything that came to mind in killing when weaponless, she did. I was staring at her for a while; she had a way of looking pretty while covered in blood_. What am I thinking?_ She is like my family, my friend, how could I think that way? Well there is only one way to clear away from thinking about Kat like that; back to fighting. I gulped down a breath of air and pounced onto the eraser closest to me.

Every time I took out one of those wolf-human hybrids I would do a mental victory dance because it was one less eraser to deal with. After a few kicks and kneeing I went into automatic-killing-mutant-wolf-thing-drive. I barely remember what I was doing except for the flashes of images of me chocking or breaking an eraser. The funny part is whenever a eraser would land a blow I barely flinched to be truthful my adrenalin was pumping so hard I could barely feel pain. After what seemed like minutes, but from the looks of the sun had been a hour, the erasers were dead or deeply unconscious and their blood was splattered all over the floor. I looked up at my friends and noticed they were too covered in the blood of erasers, a few scratches here and there but what's new? They all looked at the carnage and then at one after another their eyes settled at me. Angel spoke first, she didn't have any scratches or blood on her but her hair was a mess so I knew she fought a bit.

"Wow" she said while glancing between the carcasses of erasers to me. Then she broke down crying and wobbled over to me. "Th-thank y-you P-Percy" she trembled "you sa-saved u-us." She finished shaking in fright and gratitude. _Did I look that bad whatever hopefully none of it got in my fur it takes for ever to get clean?_

I was kind of shocked about her out of character-ness, but she was only 7 years old she hadn't ever really been involved in anything like this. I pulled her close to my chest and hugged her while making shushing and other soothing sounds. "its okay Angel" I patted her back "I'm sorry you had to go through that, if it were up to me I would have never made you come here." I said while looking at her glaze coated cheeks. "I'm the one who should be sorry I couldn't prevent this" I said to her in a calm tone.

"it's okay, you were pretty cool out there" Gazzy said with blood stains in his blond mop of hair.

"Ya, I truly agree with you when you say you're the best fighter out of all of us. How did you get so good?" Max said with astonishment gleaming in her eyes. I chuckled a bit when I heard her comment. "thats for me to know and you to find out." I said with a wink, while she blushed slightly. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Fang glowering and it brought a smile to my face.

"I didn't see it but it sounded beast" Iggy added in with a hint of sarcasm. I looked next to him and saw that Nudge wasn't babbling on and on like usual. She had watering eyes as she looked at her arm. I followed her glance and noticed she had a 4 inch gash running down her forearm with blood leaking out of it, it wasn't life threatening but it did look like it hurt. I motioned for Angel to go to Max and she obeyed as I shuffled toward Nudge. She noticed me and immediately collapsed into my arms, embracing a hug with me. Tears stained my shirt as she bawled her eyes out. She stayed like this for a while until her tears ran out. When she was done she wiped her puffy red eyes and looked into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Percy, I tried to stay strong like you but it hurt, I tried to stay tough but I can't, I just can't, I'm just a weak freak." She puffed and tried to cry again but I pulled her to look at me.

"You listen to me, don't ever say you are weak ever again, because right now you look like one of the bravest, strongest, toughest, and smartest 11 year olds here. I could never expect you to not be strong with a cut like that, I think I would cry too if I had a gash like that." I said and she gave a slight giggle as she imagined me crying. "And you may be a freak but we are all freaks, and as long as we are all freaks together, we are less freakier." I added and she full on giggled at my attempt for a meaningful speech. She gave me one tighter hug and then left to Iggy's side again describing the battle scene to him. I stole a quick glance from Max and Fang and they looked at me impressed and a bit confused at the touching scene. _What? I can be a gentle-man._

To my surprise Fang spoke. "Thanks, for everything."

"hey that's what friends are for,"I said. And then walked over to where Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle were. Max looked at me approvingly and left with them. That left me with Kat. I took a close look at her; she had 4 large identical scars that lined next to each other, it started below her right eye and traced her jaw all the way down to her chin leaving 4 vertical streaks of blood in the fur on her face. Her fur was matted with sweat and blood. I glanced at her paws and saw that her usually gray fur was stained red from blood. She noticed me staring and morphed back to her human self, but she still had blood on her skin. She blushed lightly then looked into my eyes.

"That was really sweet, what you said to Nudge" she spoke softly.

"Thanks, she is a tough girl." I said matter of factly. "You did really well today too; with the claws and teeth nothing comes by you without a scratch." I stated with a light chuckle and she joined me.

"Ya, I guess, but you should have seen yourself. You looked like you were enjoying slaughtering them." She said a bit frightened.

"Well now that you mention it..."I said with taunting in my tone and she started cracking up. It was nice to see her laugh; it was like seeing the whole world cheer up a little. I embraced the moment and added my laugh to the equation too. After minutes of laughing I realized it wasn't that funny; I guess during tragic or intense times anything can make you laugh. Once we calmed down I noticed Jeb standing close by eying me suspiciously. I beckoned Kat to follow me and we both strutted over to him. He gulped visibly before we made it over to him.

"Well done Percy, now we will lead you back to your cages."

"Nope" I said with a smirk there was nothing holding me back now that I knew where my friend was it was the only thing keeping me from escape

"What do you mean no?" he asked sternly.

"I mean no I'm not going." I said playfully, but dead seriously. I snarled my teeth and retracted my claws. Jeb looked shocked. Remember in the beginning when I said I didn't have a plan? Well I was lying, I just didn't want to admit how simple and bland it was; kill everything that crossed me and get away, _awesome right_. I quickly grabbed Jeb by his throat and slammed him against the ground with such force; I could see his breathing slow. I didn't want to kill him because he was one of the nicer white coats but I did make sure he would stay in the hospital for a while with a good head ache in the morning. I was looking at the bird kids and they un-tucked their wings. They were getting ready for takeoff but two things stopped me. One being that Kat was looking frantic about how she would get away, and two being the loud clattery sound of a helicopter in the sky. I looked up to be greeted by erasers pointing guns at us from far off. So point being was that flying was out of the picture for now. I seen a decent sized rock to the left of us I ran over there and launched it at the closest helicopter it went straight through the open door hitting and knocking out the pilot. The helicopter quickly swerved to the left taking out both helicopters in a fiery explosion

I yelled at the bird kids to take Kat and fly off and drop her once they get out of the facility and don't stop running, I told them that I would catch up no matter how far away they got.

They flew off with Fang and Max carrying Kat out of the facility with me close behind making sure no one was left behind.

they were almost out of sight when I turned around to go back into the facility. I made a fast decision. I ran through the white halls of the school and ran over a eraser that was strapped with a gun, "just what I need" I stripped him of his gun and went into the side of the school that had all the successful experiments. I went into the rooms shooting the locks off the cages an killing all erasers that crossed me. The alarms had long since gone of and were killing my ears to the point of I could barely hear. By time I got to the last room. I was worried he wasn't there, but there he was my best friend, Trey just sitting there with that annoying smirk on his face like he had all the time in the world.

"I was wondering when you were gonna get here you sure took your time".

"you good to run because we kind of need to now".

" Always, hey man nice jewelry you got there I personally aint about the collar life but hey if that's what you're about whatevs." I looked at him in confusion then I looked down to see my collar blinking a red light. "shit." my best friend always know for having something up his sleeve walked up to me turned my neck and bit right through the steel collar he then proceeded to spit out the part that was in his mouth. I don't think even I could do that, we had so much to catch up on. Then I turned around to see my crowd of around 40 assorted experiments waiting. I led them to the lowest roof where I explained that if they stayed here that they would be mind controlled to do the white coats bidding and most would die they all agreed to leave most decided to stay with there own kind we all decided to split up and meet up at Riddle lake in Yellow Stone Park in 2 months if we survived. My ears twitched when I heard hundreds of pairs of feet bearing down on our location. "Guys we need to leave, make sure to stay in your groups and don't all go in the same direction they'll catch us easier that way." They all started climbing or in some cases jumping off the roof. There were three doors that lead onto the roof I dashed around with a rock breaking the locks so you would have to knock down the door to get out. By time I finished we were the only ones left on the roof unfortunately the guards were at the door. I jumped off the roof shifting mid jump I landed mid crouch and let out my loudest roar. I circled around the facility until I came upon Kat's scent, I looked to my left to see him still in human form standing there nervously there looking on as Eraser started pouring on the roof. I motioned for him to follow me he shifted into a wolf that looked a lot like Kat's wolf just all black and bigger with his startling gold eyes, okay how the hell did this happen he was a cheetah last time I seen him. I heard the sound of gunshot and was rewarded with the sight of bullets burying themselves into the ground right in front of my front left paw. I growled before taking off after Kat's scent. It was the path that went through the dessert part that was mostly flat ground. I seen 3 Jeeps and a Humvee coming straight toward us. There was a guy perched on top of the Humvee with a rifle. I growled prepared to make a turn left and pickup the trail later but Trey sped right by me. He shifted halfway there he charged toward the back end of a jeep, I heard the crack of a gunshot and seen Trey dance out of the way hell bent on taking out that Jeep. The guy fired off another shot before I snapped out of it. I raced to the guy on the Humvee going faster than I ever had before, I looked up to see a helicopter flying in a low 30 ft behind the Humvee. I don't know when I became suicidal enough to try to charge a guy who was firing a rifle at me then jump a 30 by 30 gap. I was about half way to the guy firing at us on the Humvee when I heard a gunshot that seemed particularly loud. You know how people always say that everything slows down in a life threatening situation well it does it even happens to me sometimes, but never like this. Life was frozen in place I seen a huge ass tranquilizer coming at me from my left. I looked to my left to see a guy with half his body sticking out of the last standing jeep firing a rifle at me. I looked to my right to see the weirdest thing in my life my friend Trey walking around in the middle of all of this looking lost even more lost than I was that he was just moving around freely like this wasn't a adrenaline induced haze. Then he shrugged and just walked up to the guy in the last jeep pulled him out he then dragged him over to the guy on the Humvee and pointed there guns at each other even put there fingers on the trigger. He then started to walk over to me the closer he got the more I could tell whatever was going on was draining him. He looked to be really concentrating while he was walking over here. Then he grabbed me it was like taking a breath of fresh air, I could instantly tell that whatever was going on I was free from this little freaky time spell thing. I instantly shifted back to start interrogating him

"What the hell is going on Trey, how is it that time has seemingly slowed down, are you doing this?" I continued rattling off questions like rapid fire completely lost as to what was going on, completely lost to my friends deteriorating state. I heard him drop to his knees he was completely drenched in sweat he seemed to be trying to fold in on himself. I didn't know what was going on but I wasn't going to loose him after just getting him back, if I had to give a guess it would be that he is doing this and its hurting him. "Hey man let go you can stop you don't need to do this."

he gritted his teeth. "I don't know how to stop." I needed him to snap out of this we weren't going to get anywhere like this. The way I seen it there were two options let him tire himself out or the better option which was slapping the shit out of him and hoping he would snap out of it. So I chose the more satisfying option I slapped him clear across his face the sound rang across the desert.

Time instantly resumed the first thing I heard were two gunshots go off simultaneously. I glanced to my left to see both gunners fall to the ground suffering from shots to the lungs before rolling off the vehicle. I grinned, till I seen the helicopter still flying behind the Humvee it now looked like somebody had a a gun in there. I set Trey down and resumed my race toward the helicopter. I raced forward dodging the first two bullets before I made it to the Humvee where I slowed down slightly to get more power in my jump before I took off. I diffidently seen the appeal of flying, but I still preferred running it gave me a sense of power and control. In the air there were no rules no control just wherever the wind took you. I smiled as good as a feline could when I seen that I was going to make the jump. I seen the the guy in the copter staring in fear and awe before one cocked his gun and fired a shot. This time it was adrenaline that made everything really slow I seen the bullet leave the barrel of the gun slowly spiraling towards me it would diffidently get me in between the eyes I mentally appraised this guys accuracy. I knew if I didn't do something now I would be dead. Time sped up again I moved my paw in front of my face taking a bullet to the paw I roared in pain I noticed that my trajectory was now slightly skewed I had lost some of my momentum at first I was going to get inside of the helicopter now I would be lucky to make it to the landing skids. That most certainly wouldn't be possible in my current form. I concentrated on shifting back needing way more concentration to get around the blinding pain in my hand. I stuck my good hand out just in time to catch the landing skid, between the momentum I had and the copter shaking violently from my weight I didn't get a firm enough grip and fell my shoulder flared in pain as it was violently dislocated. I instinctively shot my other hand up to take its place I growled in pain as my hand felt like it blew up in pain. My hand started bleeding profusely as I tightened my grip and did a full one armed pull up my arm was now drenched in blood. My right arm swayed uselessly. To be honest I don't know which hurt more it was all getting a little numb as I used my stomach to keep my self on the skid all I need to do was get inside the copter and everything would be a lot easier. What the fuck the bullet had actually left out of my shoulder something I just realized now that the bullet had ricocheted up my arm and out my shoulder. I really don't know if I would survive this but I was going to kill that guy. I crouched on the skinny landing skid and leaped across the gap landing on my a rib dislocating that as well. _I'll just ad that to the list. _I crouched and used my hand to keep balance as the helicopter swayed wildly again. I looked down for a second to see that we were much higher up now I almost threw up, _that's why I hate flying I'm scared of heights. _I wont lie I laughed that even with all that's going on right now I was still scared of heights then my ribs moved around reminding me how much trouble I was in. I tensed my legs and jumped slightly away from the helicopter that was again sent tumbling by my utter disregard for my life. The copter tipped towards me and I used my and gripped a strap and pulled myself in. I had actually managed to make my hand worse as I pulled my self in. I instinctively rolled to the right once I got in letting out a strangled gasp as I rolled on my dislocated shoulder. I heard a gunshot the guy who shot me the first time was hurriedly trying to reload his gun, I got up and stumbled toward him I gave him a powerful kick in the gut sending him flying out the copter. My tail whipped to the right hard whipping what felt like a gun out of somebodies hand I spun around and without looking kicked the guy in what I guess was his throat and sent him out the copter with a crushed windpipe. I looked to the guy flying the copter before I almost stumbled out the open door. I leaned against a wall gathering myself before I smashed the pilots head into the controls the helicopter instantly started in a deep dive sending me into the back the shoulder that had the hole from the gunshot felt like it had just been raped by a giraffe. I made my way to the door and watched as we quickly approached the ground. Then I turned a round sprinted to the other door and jumped out the door. This was officially the stupidest thing I have ever done and Trey does this all the time how does he do it i thought as I made my way to the ground. I broke out into a roll the same time the pain exploded my arm popped into place then right back out. I wont lie a couple traitor tears leaked out. Then I lost consciousness briefly I woke up to see Trey beating on my chest. I grunted and weakly tried to push him off. I looked up at my best friend in the world to see a faint tear line on his face I grinned.

"Did you thi-think you cou-could get rid of me that easily." I said weakly before turning to the side and coughing up some blood.

He grinned weakly before wiping his face "I'll kill you fish face if you ever do that to me again."

"as if you could I'll kick your black ass up and down this desert right now." I said there was two seconds of silence before we busted out laughing. I tried to but ended up coughing up more blood, he looked down worriedly.

Hey, um not to sound whiny or anything, but I'm still dying right now, and I think the school will get us if we don't leave soon.

"just don't die on me and I' sorry in advance..."

"Abou...Yarggggggggggh what the hell is wrong with you, are you trying to kill me!" then he picked me up and slung me on his back which brought on a fresh wave of pain that exploded all over my body.

"Just follow her scent." I grunted I instantly shut up as he took off jostling me with every stride. I probably would have passed out and died if the constant pain of bouncing around as we rocketed through the hot ass desert after my friends who are probably in the next state and I told them not to stop. What in the world was I thinking, well I diffidently wasn't thinking about being carried half dead in the desert. We must have been going for a hour before we stopped. "Why are you stopping" "because I just carried your heavy ass like 90 miles, besides this is only like 10 minutes old, were close. By the way could you stop bleeding a little bit your getting slippery."

"oh my, so sorry that the fact that I'm bleeding to death is a inconvenience to you."

"remind me to never get stuck with you when your dieing it makes you so bitchy."

"seriously" I said flatly he pushed me up a little higher on his back before taking off running a lot rougher. Fifteen minutes later I felt myself really start to loose my grip on the world my heart started slowing down I didn't feel anything anymore my vision was more spots than not. Trey could tell he stopped playing around and was going as fast as he could I was surprised he was even still going on this would be difficult without me I could tell it was killing him I could feel every wheezy breath as his body shook from the fatigue. Every time he slowed down he would just push himself harder demanding his body to keep on going on. I was still fading, he said he we were close then everything went black I swore I saw DOA studios. I woke up to see Trey pushing on my chest forcing my tired heart to keep on pushing the remaining amount of blood through my body he seen me wake up and he immediately slung me over his shoulder.

"Focus on your surroundings Perce do whatever just don't die then he took off blazing through the grass, grass meant water life. Then he sniffed slightly and smelled Kat's scent faintly. "Come on Perce stay with me there's water not three miles from here, and your friend I can here her she's only like one mile away. Within the next two minutes my mind wandered aimlessly then I heard a wolf yelp I looked behind us to see Kat's wolf fading as we raced past her. I honestly had no idea how Trey was still going and this fast this was like amazing. My heart started fading again and I knew this would e the last time either way I was going to be healed or I was going to die were my last thoughts before I sunk into the deep blue depths of my mind.

**I would love to hear you opinions and ideas for the story and I'll bring in 3 OC's **

**REVIEW**


	3. October 1

**This story will be started again on October 1 I am so sorry for the wait. I have a lot of crap to deal with between school sports and family problems. Also in addition to this I would like to know if you have any request for OC's there is room for two more. Again sorry for the wait. This will be the only AN so no more hopes being raised or whatever  
**


End file.
